Cold, Heartless And Emotionless
by DarkOrangeFlame
Summary: Mkan is cold to everyone and she goes on missions. Persona tells her she has to go to school and make friends. She agrees but only if he lets people from DA off of missions she ll do, do it all. Can Mikan Take The Pressure Rated T For Language First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hey This Is My First Fanfic Thank You For Reading

Cold and Heartless

Chapter 1

On a dark cold night a girl with a mask was ruthlessly killing people through the AAO. She wore

A black tank top, black shorts, a mask that was white with sakura petal swirls on it. She also had a

gun strapped to her thigh and a knife attached to her waist.

She was currently sneaking/running through the AAO trying to get an important document.

There were guards everywhere which irritated her. "Hmm why in god's names are there so many

Guards, I'll just freeze them to death." She smirked. She raised her hands in the air and sent a

Shot of ice to the guards. "Now where the fuck is that room?" She thought

She used her X ray alice and went directly to that room. Quickly and quietly went in there

And swiftly grabbed the document. Using her tempathy alice she sent persona a message saying that

She completed the mission.

"Alright so you're wondering who I am right, well my name is Mikan Sakura, Age 15, I currently go on

Missions but hidden from the academy (for those who don't understand this it means that she

doesn't go to school and nobody knows about her) I have the SEC alice as well as the nullification.

I hate doing these damn missions, this damn school. My alias is Death Angel because i

Do not hesitate to kill people."

Death Angel was on her way to the academy to give persona the document. "Here." She shoved him

The file roughly. "You are dismissed though you have another mission tomorrow night 12PM sharp"

He said emotionlessly and disappeared into the darkness. "Damn him I better get to sleep." She

Mumbled under her breathe. She jumped from tree to tree and found her tree, sighing she fell asleep soundlessly. (Confusing right she sleeps in a tree XD)

As the night went by morning came. Mikan took off her mask revealing a beautiful face though her eyes still cold an emotionless.

She started to jump from tree to tree to find her favourite sakura tree. She sat down only to drift away to sleep again.

Unknown to her a certain someone was watching her. He only noticed her because her wanted a nap there. He hadn't seen her face yet but her body was a goddess." I wonder who the heck she is" he took in her features.

Long brunette hair going down to her waist in a ponytail. Curves in the right place slender legs but to his disappointment she was flat chested.

"I`ll let her off this time" he chuckled and walked away leaving the girl to sleep peacefully.

It was soon night time and mikan woke up jumped from tree to tree to meet persona in the speed of was waiting for persona to come and give her the damn mission. "Where the fuck is he." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Ahh death angel early as always." He said

"Give me the damn mission." She said angrily "Your mission no your task is to go to school and make friends" he said smirking

"No way in hell am I going to do so, friends are stupid I won't trust anyone." She shouted but then froze to say something "I'll make a deal with you."

"I`m listening." He said "Let all the DA people off missions I'll do them." Persona was taken aback by this "Fine" and disappeared

This Is My First Chap Let Me Know If You Like It. Yeah I know I Suck At Making Stories But I Like To Write Them Anyway


	2. Chapter 2

Cold, Heartless And Emotionless

Chapter 2

Mikan teleported to the principal's office knowing that persona would be there to give her her alice controlling devices. When she arrived she surprised the headmaster and persona but he didn't show any emotion.

"I'm here now give me my damn uniform." She said coldly her eyes hardening. Persona stood up and he gave her the uniform which consists of a white shirt, a checked red skirt, a red tie and knee high black books. She took it roughly from him. He also gave her her alice controlling devices.

She teleported back to her now special star room instead of a tree got changed but changed it a bit (like amu in shugo chara)She put on her controlling devices which are 4 rings, a black chocker and 3 pairs of earrings (blue for ice, red for fire, white for teleportation, black for nullification).

She put her hair in a high pony tail and teleported to the headmaster's office again. "I'm done." She said in an icy tone. Just then a teacher with a pink knee high dress came in smiling like an idiot. "Where is the new student!?" He said clearly excited

Mikan just glared at him and said "I am." Narumi jumped high into the air and tried to hug her but she just punched him in the face which would leave him a bruise. He fainted. Persona sighed asked mikan to teleport him to the hospital and said "I`ll take you to class, you are in DA, a special star and I have done what you have asked."

Walked her to class with his mask on eyes hard and cold and same with Mikan. He slammed the door open silencing everyone because it was free period. Everyone froze I mean who wouldn't IT PERSONA FOR GOD SAKE.

Natsume a boy with crimson eyes and raven hair glared at him though he had interest in his eyes because the new student was being escorted by persona. "This is Mikan Sakura, She is in DA and is a special star." He said in a low voice. Mikan just glared at everyone have a dark, killing atmosphere around her. "Natsume is her partner and all DA students will not have any missions anymore except Sakura." And he walked out.

Mikan walked to her seat next to her partner when she was bombarded witth questions like:

Are you single?

What alices do you have?

Do you want to be my friend?

She got annoyed that she sent an ice dagger to the board silencing the class. "Shut up and leave me alone." Then a girl started whispering and said "HA HA YOU DON'T HAVE AN ALICE THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T SAY IT!" "You are dumb I sent an ice dagger to the board." Mikan replied coldly. The girls face went red and she stomped out the class room.

"I have the SEC alice and nullification alice. Now scram." She took out her ipod and started to listen to music.

Natsume was watching her from under his manga. He found her interesting but he is a bit worried about her because she will be taking all of the missions and that's not easy.

The bell rung saying that it's time for next period. They now have Jinno for maths. He came in and started the lesson. He noticed that the new student wasn`t paying attention to his class so he sent a really high volt of electricity at her but nothing happened.

"You know your alices won't work on me so leave me the fuck alone." Mikan said in a cold icy voice. Jinno was surprised and scared so she carried on with the lesson shaking.

When the bell came for lunch Mikan teleported to her room before anyone could ask questions about her. She took off her clothes so she could change not knowing that she forgot to shut the door. She was only in her panties she doesn't wear a bra because none of them fit her.

Natsume was in his room but he wanted to find out who his roommate is so he went next door. He saw that door open so she opened it only to see Mikan nearly naked.

He was shocked but then smirked; he walked in but got stopped but a ice barrier. Mikan got changed quickly took down the barrier went up to Natsume and punched him so hard he was bleeding. "Don't you dare come in my room again you bastard." She whispered so coldly it gave Natsume the chills. He scrambled out of her room and let out a breathe. "She looked nice and sexy" he thought but he doesn't want to experience it again.

"Stupid how can I be so stupid leaving my door open when I'm changing" she shouted and punched the wall."I'm not going to class I'll just got to sleep."


End file.
